


A Helping Hand (Dean Winchester x Reader)

by deanwanddamons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester x You - Freeform, F/M, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki - Freeform, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural smut, back of car, cumming, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, handjob, sneaky handjob, supernatural fanficiton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwanddamons/pseuds/deanwanddamons
Summary: Dean is tired after a hunt, so asks Sammy to drive Baby. You and Dean cuddle up in the back seat.This was written for Bee’s 4K challenge on Tumblr. My prompt was Handjob.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You
Kudos: 41





	A Helping Hand (Dean Winchester x Reader)

Finally, the hunt was over. It has been an extra tough one involving a nest of vampires. All you wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep. 

“Sammy,” you hear Dean say from behind you, “Drive Baby back to the bunker will you? I’m gonna crash in the back with Y/N.”

“Sure,” he agrees. 

Unlocking the doors of the Impala, Dean throws the keys to Sam as you climb into the back seat, you lay down with a groan, your body aching and sore.

Dean slides in next to you, pulling you towards him. You nuzzle your face into his neck, snaking your arms around his waist. As usual, he smells delicious. You always love the scent of him after a hunt. Warm, musky and masculine. 

Starting the engine, Sam pulls Baby away from the kerb. 

“Hey Y/N,” Dean whispers in your ear, his hot breath on your cheek sending shivers over your skin. 

In the darkness of Baby’s back seat you can barely make out his features but you can sense a smirk dancing on his plump, soft lips. 

Taking your hand, Dean drops it onto his thigh. Lifting it slightly, he moves it up until it lands on the zipper of his jeans. The bulge you discover there is impressive. 

“You know how I get after a hunt,” he growls lowly. 

“Jesus, Dean,” you purr, placing a light kiss on his neck, “someone’s hard.”

You allow your fingers to dance along the denim teasingly for a moment. 

“Well-” he continues his voice low so Sam doesn’t over hear, “-I’m always horny as fuck after a hunt with you. You’re so sexy when you’re in badass mode.” His hand squeezes your hip, as you move closer to him. 

“Hhmm, it's such a shame we have a long drive back to the bunker isn’t it?” you tease, running your tongue down his neck, nipping at the skin on his shoulder. 

He glances briefly at Sam in the rear view mirror, but Sammy is engrossed in the road ahead to notice what you're getting up to. 

Reaching over, Dean picks up his brown leather jacket and drops it casually in his lap so that it covers your hand. 

Coughing to disguise the sound of his zipper, you slide it down and slip your hand inside the gap. The material of his black boxer shorts is tight against his skin. Tracing the shape of his cock with the tips of your fingers you hear him take in a sharp breath. 

Looking down to check the jacket is covering his lap completely you pop the button of his jeans. Pushing the waistband of the boxers down slightly as you release his aching erection. 

You scrape your blunt nails against his balls, you feel his skin contract. Circling the base of his now solid cock with your fingertips, you continue to kiss his neck, stopping now and again to breathe against him.

Feeling Dean shiver against you, you wrap your hand around his cock causing him to take in a shuddering breath. 

As you move your hand towards the tip, he shifts in his seat, changing his position to allow his jeans to be less restrictive. 

If you were honest, you wanted nothing more than to lean down and slip his cock into your mouth. You wanted to taste him so much, but as you had company, that could wait until you were back in the bunker. 

"I’ve seen that vampire before,” Sam suddenly announces, “The female one. Haven’t you kicked her ass before Y/N?”

You stop pumping Dean's cock, startled by Sam's voice. Dean sits up, with a guilty expression, his eyes darting towards the rear view mirror where they meet Sam’s. 

“Umm yes, back in Nebraska,” you quickly respond, glancing at Dean and smirking. 

“Ah yes, thought I recognised her. Well she won’t be a problem anymore. Considering you chopped her damn head off,” Sam responds with a laugh. 

He falls silent. Dean looks back at you, and drops his eyes back down to his lap. Smiling wickedly, you continue with the task, quite literally, in hand. 

Moving away from him so you could see him in the half light you look directly into his green eyes. Holding his stare, you carry on slowly pumping your hand up and down.

“Fuck…” he mouths silently, clearly getting closer to orgasm.

He would soon be cumming judging by the amount of precum you can feel on your fingers. Speeding up your rhythm, you pump faster and faster. Dean begins wriggling around, unable to conceal the fact that he is very close now. 

“Keep still,” you mouth at him, nodding your head towards Sam who is quietly humming along to the radio. 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum,” Dean whispers. His cock throbs in your hand as he closes his eyes, leaning his head back against the seat.

Dean’s pelvis jerks and you hear his breath catch in his throat, feeling his warm cum coat your fingers and palm. 

Tapping Dean’s thigh to get his attention, you bring your hand to your mouth. Not taking your eyes from his lust filled face, you lick the cum from your fingers, sucking each digit slowly one by one. He licks his plump lips as he leans towards you, his voice low and husky as he whispers, “it's your turn when we get back to the bunker”


End file.
